Birthday!
by halliegirl
Summary: On HIATUS It's Kagome's 16th birthday, and her overlyexcited mother is planning a party. Kagome is allowed to invite all of her friends. But this is Kagome Higurashi we're talking about, and her friends aren't exactly normal...
1. Part I: Planning

Here is my first Inuyasha story! I have taken a break from the Ranma 1/2  
world to write a bit on Inuyasha, since it is another anime favorite of  
mine. ^.^  
I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you all think!  
  
* * *  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi. I am using these characters without permission, so please don't sue me. I am not in this  
for self-gain; rather I am writing this out of free entertainment for  
others and myself.  
  
Inuyasha:  
Birthday!  
  
Part I: Planning  
  
"Inuyasha, just let me go home tonight, okay? I haven't been home in almost a week and I need to get my homework for the next couple days. Plus, my sixteenth birthday is in a couple of days. Please?" Kagome Higurashi looked at Inuyasha with sad puppy eyes. "Just for tonight?"  
  
The hanyou folded his arms impatiently. "Feh. Excuses. Then in a few more days you're gonna wanna go back again."  
  
"Well, duh! It's not wrong for me to wanna go home at least once a decade," Kagome shot back.  
  
"You've been home plenty of times this decade," Inuyasha snapped, blocking her way.  
  
She folded her arms and gave him a well-matched glare. "Inuyasha, you know very well what I meant."  
  
"How the hell are we supposed to find any shards of the Shikon Jewel if you keep leaving for frivolous vacations?!" He stubbornly stood his ground.  
  
Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Kagome wasn't about to back down, either. "So you call my going home to the place I'm supposed to be in the first place, and seeing my family- you're going to call that a frivolous vacation?!"  
  
"What else should I call it, a living hell hole? You and I both know that your home is better than anything here!" The hanyou took her by the arm. "Let's go, wench."  
  
The young miko glared up at him. "Oh, Inuyasha. . ." She called in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
"Hmm?" He looked down at her and panicked when he saw her facial expression.  
  
"SIT BOY!" She yelled into his sensitive dog-like ears.  
  
The cursed necklace took over and he was eating dirt. "What was THAT for?!" He yelled, but fell silent when he realized that Kagome had already gone down the well back home.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm home," Kagome called as she stepped inside from the main doorway. "Anyone home?" She saw a note on the table and read it:  
"Kagome, If you should happen to come home now, Sota, Grandpa, and I have gone out  
to buy party favors for your birthday and we'll be home shortly.  
Love you, Mama" She sighed. They were out already, doing shopping that she had wanted to do for her own birthday. Kagome could only hope now that her mother had found some good games and party-favors. She was too old for stuff like pin the tail on the donkey, anyway.  
  
Someone knocked on the door just then. She went over to answer it. Hojo stood there with another package of goodies for her. "Hello, Kagome. Well, it seems you are feeling better? I heard that you had come down with a bad case of mono, the kissing disease. Oh, and I have some disinfectant cream for those boils on your feet. I think this will make them feel better."  
  
"Th-thanks, Hojo," Kagome said, cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. "I think I'm going to rest now, though. I'm sorry, but I think that those boils are starting to get to me right now."  
  
He smiled. "Get well soon, Kagome."  
  
She smiled back and waved as he left. "Thanks again, Hojo," she called. 'And thanks again, Grandpa, for making up yet another embarrassing story that I have to explain! I couldn't be gone visiting relatives in England or something, no. Instead, I have the kissing disease and boils on my feet! My social life is soon to be ruined if this keeps up!' Kagome sighed and sat down on the couch. She heard the front door open and hopped to her feet. "Mama?"  
  
"Kagome? Oh, good, Honey, you're home," breathed her mother. "I have some games for the party. A piñata, a donkey poster with tail pins-"  
  
"Not pin the tail on the donkey! Mama, I'm too old for that," Kagome protested. "Please, don't. . ."  
  
"You mean," her mom sniffled, "you don't like what I've done, Kagome?"  
  
Her daughter sighed. "No, no, no, Mama, it's great! Forget I said anything. Those games are fun. We'll have a great time with them.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Oh, and Kagome. Please do invite your Feudal friends! I would love to have them over."  
  
"Trust me, Mama," Kagome warned. "No, you wouldn't. After they go, we'd be lucky that the house wouldn't fall over."  
  
Please invite all of your friends, Kagome. For the afternoon, and your Feudal friends can stay the night," Mrs. Higurashi suggested. "When you go back tomorrow, give them these." She handed Kagome some invitations.  
  
When Kagome made it into her room, she sat down on her bed and sighed. "No offense to Inuyasha and Miroku, but I'm afraid the only ones who would get along with my friends here would be Sango and Shippo." She lay back and sighed. 'Maybe tomorrow things will be better,' she thought. She finally fell asleep and woke up several hours later. The sun was streaming in through her window. She showered and got ready for school, handing her invitations out to her friends, and to Hojo.  
  
"I'd be delighted to go," Hojo said. "I'm also glad you are better!" He smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome said with a sigh. "But I have to go again, because my great aunt died yesterday."  
  
He put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry. And right before your birthday, too."  
  
She nodded solemnly. "I have to get my homework for today, tomorrow, and Friday."  
  
"Good luck," Hojo said kindly.  
  
Kagome nodded her thanks, knowing that she was going to need that good luck. She went around that day and gathered her homework assignments. She went home and spent all afternoon working on her homework. She finished after dark and packed everything quickly, with five packs of ramen, two chocolate bars and a bag of chips. She jumped down the well, throwing her bag up out of the well. Kagome made a move to pull herself out when a hand was offered to help pull her up. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"You're late, wench," came his reply.  
  
"Sorry," she said. "I had to do homework. Oh, and in a couple days we have to go home again."  
  
"'We'?" Inuyasha snorted. "Hell no!"  
  
But it's my birthday," Kagome protested, "and you're invited." She smiled shyly, handing Inuyasha an invitation.  
  
He shrugged. "Birthday? Who cares?"  
  
"Inuyasha! The day I was born! The people coming to my party are the ones who are going to care." Kagome looked at him, pleadingly. "I would mean a lot to me if you came."  
  
"We'll see, wench," he grumbled, crossing his arms.  
  
She hugged him. "Thank you, Inuyasha! I just know it's going to be the best birthday ever!"  
  
"Eh? Who said I said yes?" Inuyasha snapped at her, squirming in her grasp.  
  
Kagome was too happy to listen to him.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Please let me know what you think! But be nice and don't flame me, although I am more than happy to get criticisms! I'll update soon, so in the meantime, um. . . just do what you normally do. Take care for now, see ya soon! --halliegirl 


	2. Part II: Invitations

Okay, one thing that I want to touch before beginning Part II is that if my story is similar to someone else's out there, it is purely coincidental.  
As you will probably begin to see in the next few chapters, my story (hopefully) will begin to differ from the other 'birthday' InuYasha fics out there. If it doesn't, then MAN that's freaky! I must be a psychic or something to be able to read someone else's mind to get ideas like this!  
Well now off of that subject. Please enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. He only belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. *Sighs* Lucky lady. . . *Grumbles* I'll bet SHE gets to pet his ears every  
day!  
  
Inuyasha: Birthday!  
  
Part II: Invitations  
  
Koga sat on a rock staring across the cliffs. He spotted his scouts running back with someone else. A familiar scent filled the air and he closed his eyes contentedly, deeply breathing in the scent of his future mate. She wasn't wearing her normal clothes; rather, her hair was pulled back and she was wearing a pretty lavender sundress and tennis shoes. "Kagome! Welcome!" He jumped down to greet her.  
  
"Koga," Kagome began. "You're one of my friends, so, here," she said, blushing slightly as she handed the invitation to him. "I hope you can come!" She skipped carefully down the slopes of the cliff.  
  
"Wait, Kagome," he called, but looked down at the invitation. He read it to himself.  
  
"Koga, Hi! You've been invited to a birthday party for Kagome Higurashi, who is turning sixteen! It will be held at her home. If you wish to attend, meet Kagome near the Bone-Eater's well in two days from now. Hope to see you  
there!"  
  
The pack leader stood there in a daze for a while. "She has asked me to her birthday! I must show my woman that I care for her more than that mutt- face Inuyasha does! But what should I give to her?" He pondered the question for a while and came up with the perfect thing: many beautiful stones were lying on the shores of a nearby river. He could string the stones together for a necklace. Koga left his scenic spot to look for the perfect stones for Kagome's necklace. He would make sure it was perfect.  
  
* * *  
  
In the meantime, Inuyasha was wondering the same thing. "Maybe she'd like a new bow," he said to himself. "I guess I'll ask the old hag." He knocked on the door to the hut where Kikyo's younger sister lived.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kaede said, opening the door. "Would ye like to see what I have for Kagome?"  
  
He gasped. "She invited YOU?!"  
  
"Don't look so surprised, Inuyasha," Kaede said, making her way to the back of the room. She held up the new priestess' kimono with a new bow and set of arrows.  
  
"Damn! I was gonna give Kagome that! Stupid old hag," Inuyasha cursed.  
  
She chuckled. "Don't be foolish. The give YE give to Kagome must be from the heart."  
  
"Then tell me! What the hell am I supposed to give her?" Inuyasha snapped. "Tell me!"  
  
"From the heart. Your heart, Inuyasha," Kaede repeated.  
  
The silver-haired half-demon grumbled as he left the hut. "Stupid old hag, won't even help me. . ." He stepped out, and saw Shippo sitting on a rock, hunched over something in his lap. "What're you doing?"  
  
He looked up at Inuyasha. "Drawing a picture for Kagome for her birthday," Shippo answered.  
  
"Hey, Shippo. I have an idea," Inuyasha said. "Come here."  
  
"'Kay," Shippo said. He hoped over to Inuyasha.  
  
He put his hand on the little demon's shoulder. "Hey, there, buddy, would you mind drawing a picture for Kagome for her birthday from me?"  
  
"Do it yourself," Shippo said in an annoyed tone.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and held him up by the tail. "I would, Runt, if I COULD draw!" He shouted.  
  
"INUYASHA! Sit boy!" Kagome's voice once again activated the prayer beads, forcing Inuyasha into submission.  
  
"Stupid wench," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Oh, Shippo, are you okay?" Kagome asked as he jumped into her arms.  
  
The little demon nodded meekly. "Yes, Kagome," he whimpered.  
  
Glaring down at the sprawled-out Inuyasha on the ground, Kagome scolded him. "Inuyasha, when will you learn to quit picking on Shippo?"  
  
"He was being a little brat," Inuyasha protested.  
  
"I don't care," Kagome said. "how old is he, and how old are you?"  
  
Shippo happily clung to Kagome. "You're back, you're back," he sang cheerfully.  
  
The hanyou stood. "You make me sick, brat! All whiny and pouty, 'Kagome! Carry me! Kagome! I'm scared! WAH! I wet the bed!'" He mimicked Shippo's whiny voice.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, outraged. "That's the meanest thing you've ever said! SIT!"  
  
"Ow!" Inuyasha was slammed into the ground face-first once again. "Stupid wench! I'm outta here!" He stood and ran out of the clearing, away to think. "Stupid girl! And I'm supposed to get HER a present!?" He grumbled. "Feh!"  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha," Kikyo said softly, coming up behind him.  
  
He whipped around. "K-Kikyo!" Inuyasha stood there, uncertain of what to say or do, afraid of Kikyo's rejection once again. "What are you doing here?" He finally got out.  
  
The dead miko's stare burned through him. "I happened to be passing by and learned that you were going to that girl's home. You will be coming back, right?" She asked, still staring at him.  
  
Clearing his throat, Inuyasha couldn't help but stare back. Kikyo was beautiful, and the way she looked at him now. . . she looked so sweet. It was as if she was truly alive again and needed him. As if she was. . . lonely. "Why do you want to know, Kikyo? Would you. . . miss me?" Inuyasha asked, hope rising in his chest.  
  
She looked away. "You will come to hell with me. You gave me your word." It wasn't really an answer to his question.  
  
He sighed. "I still will, Kikyo."  
  
"How do I know you will still come back?" Kikyo demanded.  
  
"Then, see for yourself," Inuyasha said softly. He handed her his invitation.  
  
"What is this?" She snapped.  
  
The hanyou smiled gently at her. "It's an invitation to a birthday party. Kagome's. I would like you to come."  
  
She blushed slightly. "A b-birthday. . .? Me?" Then, she regained control of her expression, hiding the momentary surprise. "How will I get there?"  
  
"Considering that you are Kagome's incarnation and Kagome's your reincarnation, if you have a jewel shard, you can pass through the well to her home. You may not even need me to escort you," he explained. "I'm not sure. If you can't, I can help you pass through if I can get a jewel shard."  
  
Smiling dimly, Kikyo opened her fist, revealing a large shard of the Shikon No Tama. "And just look at what I have here," she said darkly. 'If I came to that girl's home, I may find it easier to get rid of her once and for ALL!'  
  
Inuyasha sighed inwardly, hoping that what he said would really happen. "Meet me at the Bone-Eater's well at midday two days from now. All right?"  
  
"Yes,' Kikyo said, nodding. "I will be there."  
  
He left her, trying to think of an excuse-er-REASON for Kagome to allow Kikyo at her party. SO far he wasn't coming up with any good ones (at least good reasons for Kagome), so he decided to wait, and 'surprise' Kagome later.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Another chappie! Oh! And I see a familiar face in one of my reviewers! Hi DarkAnimeChick! I had to let you know that I really appreciated your reviews in writing my last story, and you even checked this one! *Feels so appreciated* LOL. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter. Is it sort of turning out different than those other ones someone mentioned? I hope so. Please review and let me know! I'll get to work on another chapter. I have more chapters written, just none typed. To me, writing's the easiest part. . .whew. . .  
  
Bubhye for now! --halliegirl 


	3. Part III: Gift Panic

* * *

Hello everybody! Long time no see! I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long. . . Dodges some tomatoes being thrown at her . . .okay maybe I have. I am sorry it's taken me so long to update, even when I said I'd be able to. Some things are way out of my control. Anyways, thank you to all  
of my loyal readers and reviewers, even when I do pull off cliffhangers that leave them hanging. The support given to me really helps! I dedicate this chapter to all of the patient ones (and even the not-so-patient ones, because they get on my case and give me the nagging I need to get moving).  
Let me rephrase this: this chapter, and many more to come, are all dedicated to the readers, who inspire me to write even more. I have some more ideas, from Ranma, to Rurouni Kenshin, to Inuyasha stories, so you can expect those up as soon as I type them up. Well, enjoy!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I, uh, own this Inuyasha story, but I don't own Inuyasha.  
Bummer.  
  
Inuyasha:  
Birthday!  
  
Part III: Gift Panic  
  
"SIT! I'll be back tomorrow, so I can bring you all to the party, okay? Bye!" And Kagome was off, leaving a flattened Inuyasha in the dirt. She was excited. Sixteen! She skipped happily all the way from the well to her room. Kagome sighed contentedly as she flopped down on her bed. "Ahh! I CAN'T wait!" She frowned. "Inuyasha had better NOT mess this up if he knows what's GOOD for him!"  
  
"Kagome! You have a visitor!"  
  
She hopped to her feet. "Okay, Mama!" Kagome ran down to greet her guest. "Hojo! What a surprise," she gasped.  
  
He smiled. "I came to see how you were doing after your great-aunt's funeral."  
  
"Oh. . . thanks, Hojo," Kagome said, chuckling nervously. "I'm all right. Honest!"  
  
"If there's anything you need. . ." Hojo trailed off.  
  
"Oh! Won't you come in?" Kagome offered politely, sort of hoping he'd decline.  
  
Decline he didn't. "Sure, thanks," he said as he entered. "I won't stay long."  
  
Three hours was his definition of only spending a little while at her house. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Hojo? I think I'm going to bed soon."  
  
Finally, he nodded and said, "Yes, I guess I should be leaving. I'll see you at school tomorrow, before the party."  
  
"Yep," Kagome said. "Bye, Hojo!"

* * *

In the meantime, Inuyasha was pacing back and forth. "What should I give her?" He was driving himself nuts with the question. He couldn't figure anything out. Kagome wasn't one who really seemed to desire a lot. And Kaede had told him to give something from the heart. "AAAGH! I'll never figure this out!" Inuyasha roared. "Stupid wench! Why did you have to have a birthday!?"  
  
"That's a rather foolish question to ask," Miroku said as he came up from behind Inuyasha. Sango was with him. "Everyone who lives had to have been born on a day."  
  
The hanyou growled in frustration. "That's not what I meant! Aagh you stupid monk! You piss me off!" And with that, Inuyasha dashed out of sight.  
  
Sango knelt down to allow Kirara to jump up on her shoulder. "I don't think THAT went too well. . ."  
  
The monk shook his head. "It's as expected, however. How can you expect someone such as he to change his stubborn ways?" His hand began a wandering journey, until it found Sango's rear end and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Sango snapped as she slugged him in the cheek with her fist. "Just like we can't expect someone ELSE to change his PERVERTED ways, either!"  
  
"Ugh," Miroku groaned as he lay sprawled out on the ground.  
  
The demon-exterminator shook her head. "Shameless, aren't you? Come on, Kirara!"  
  
Her little furry friend meowed her consent.  
  
"I can't wait until tomorrow!" Sango said giddily. "I only hope that Kagome's friends will like me!" She came across Shippo, who was busy hunched over a drawing. "Hey there, Shippo! Drawing again?"  
  
He nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I'm coloring a picture for Kagome's birthday! I've been working on it all day. There! I'm done! Do you think that Kagome will like it?" He held up his drawing for Sango to see. It was a rather life-like portrait of everyone together. Kagome was holding Shippo, Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome, as did Miroku, who had his other arm around Sango, who held Kirara in her arms and stood next to Kagome.  
  
'That IS pretty typical of Miroku,' Sango sighed inwardly when she saw his pose in the portrait. Still, Shippo had done a very good job. "That's amazing, Shippo," she praised. "I know Kagome will love it!"  
  
The little demon jumped into Sango's arms. "Really?! You think so? That's great! So, what are you going to give her?"  
  
She sighed. "I don't know. . ."  
  
"I'll help you if you want," Shippo offered.  
  
"Thank you, Shippo," Sango said, smiling. Then, she brightened up at an idea. "Maybe I could ask Kaede for help. . . or I could give Kagome a sacred keepsake from the demon slayer village. It could be a memento, for her to remember our friendship. I know just the thing, too!"  
  
"What's that, Sango?" Shippo asked.  
  
The demon slayer smiled wistfully. "Well, I have a few small knives, which have never shed blood. They are special, being handed down generations, because they haven't killed. They are only to be used as keepsakes. You see, people from my family long ago carved the wood on the handles into beautiful sculptures. I would gladly give one of my family keepsakes to Kagome, because she IS my family, Shippo."  
  
"It looks like you don't need Kaede's help after all, does it?" Shippo said.  
  
She grinned at him. "Nope!"  
  
"Shippo!" Miroku appeared from a clump of nearby bushes. "I have written a poem for Kagome's birthday. Oh, hello again, Sango. This is even better! I'll read it to the both of you!"  
  
"Okay," said Shippo.  
  
"Oh, brother," sighed Sango.  
  
He started. "It's called 'An Honor to Kagome.'" Miroku cleared his throat and began reading:"Dearest Kagome,

Sixteen is a wonderful thing!

Almost like a feeling of spring.

Everything is so fresh and new,

Especially your bosom, too."

He was interrupted when Sango smacked him in the head. Then, he continued."Sweet Kagome,

Sixteen means that you've grown older,

With your beauty I've grown bolder.

I must ask you now if you don't mind;

I hope that you will be so kind.

You are very sweet and mild.

Would you like to bear my child?"

"I liked it! It rhymed," Shippo declared.  
  
"You. . . aren't actually going to give Kagome THAT for her sixteenth birthday, are you?!" Sango demanded.  
  
Miroku thought a moment. "Well, yes. I was very critical on myself to write the perfect poem to dedicate to Kagome," he said. "Why do you seem so upset by this poem?"  
  
"Because it's as PERVERTED as you are!" Sango snapped, taking her hiraikotsu and whacking him over the head with it. Then, she whirled around and stalked away.  
  
Shippo blinked, stunned by her reaction. "Hey, Miroku, I think she's jealous. Maybe she wants you to write her a poem like the one you're giving Kagome."  
  
"Women are so unpredictable sometimes," Miroku noted. "It's hard to tell what goes through their minds. However, I don't like making a beautiful woman angry. I will write Sango a poem so she doesn't feel left out." He rubbed the sore bump on his head and winced.  
  
"Well, I'd say you'd better get writing on that poem, Miroku," Shippo said, cringing. "From the way that Sango was stomping off, she looked really mad!"

* * *

Wandering alongside a shore of a lake, the priestess Kikyo was wondering the very same thing as everyone else: what to give Kagome? She didn't want to give the girl a present, really, but if it would catch the girl off- guard, that would be the perfect time for Kikyo to strike. She noticed a dirty-looking shell washed up in the sand. "It would be rather lovely if it was cleaned," she said to herself. So Kikyo went to the trouble of washing it in the water. Soon, it began to show its shiny texture and she stopped in awe, admiring the shell's hidden beauty. If Kikyo hadn't been so determined to get so close to Kagome in order to kill her, she would have kept the shell for herself. Kikyo carefully rubbed it against her robe, polishing it. "It will do," she decided. "It's time to meet them at the well." She made her way as quickly as she could to the well, and when she got there, she saw no sign of Inuyasha. She did, however, see Kagome, and Kagome saw her.  
  
"Kikyo! What are you doing here?!" Kagome gasped.  
  
Her smile concealed her resentment for Kagome, barely. "I was coming to your birthday," she replied simply.  
  
"B-birthday? Who told you it was my birthday?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Inuyasha invited me," Kikyo answered. "I have brought a gift for the occasion."  
  
Kagome sighed. Inuyasha had invited her? "Okay. . ." 'I guess I would like a chance to make amends with Kikyo. I can always get Inuyasha back for this later!"

* * *

A/N: I'm back! How has everyone been? Thank you to all the readers! It's your reviews (and e-mails) that encourage me, even when I've got a dozen projects hanging over my head. LOL! I hope you enjoyed this long-awaited chapter. And, yeah, it's kind of a cliffhanger. I'll just have to fix that with a quicker update. You can expect it SOON. Most definitely sooner than this update came. 'Till then, take care everyone.

--halliegirl--


End file.
